Gundam 00SEED: The King's Legacy
by Ahead01
Summary: June 15 57 CE, In a heat of battle between the EA & The ORB. There a stranded yet hurrying family rushed towards the ship as it was about to leave, but a beam passed behind their parent's as they pushed them away. A second beam is coming towards them, looking scared as they hugged each other then A mysterious Machine Stood upon them with it's Illuminating Wings of Light.
1. Introduction - Planning - Questions

First Things first. I do not own any of the Gundam Series or it's Production.

Ok I was thinking of starting a new crossover story based on the 00 S2 EP 25 that has crossed over to the SEED/Destiny.

Thy Shall now ask the following Questions.

Q)What is this story about?

A)Ok Here's an introduction The first event took place on June 15 57 CE, a group of family was rushing down the hill towards to the ship soon Shinn's parents knew it was too late and had a feeling that a beam would soon hit them which was correct, seeing two mobile suits exchanging shots on the bright morning sky. However the calamity fired one of it's beam weapons and was dodged by the Freedom, as the beam slid past the machine it rushed towards the family. His parents told him to take care of his sister as they pushed them away from each other and suddenly a big blast mixed with dust & rubble erupted in front of them as they saw the horror, however a second beam is coming towards them, both Shinn & Mayu hug one of each other crying what will come next will be their last they closed their eyes. Few couple of minutes they opened their eye's as they faced towards the sky and they Saw it. A Graceful machine hovering below them with it's Illumining Angelic Green Wings of Light showering upon them, Shinn Gazed upon the machine while the Calamity's Right arm was vaporized, Radar's, Electronic's wouldn't work as shinn can only capture the image with it's own eyes. The machine then left leaving towards the East with out a trail. Shinn will never ever forget this event of history as he was grateful.

Q)Who will be the pilot on the King Gundam (GN-000FA Full-Armor 0 Gundam) is it Lasse Aeons or Ribbons Almark or a Non Canon Character?

A)For now it's Lasse

Q)How many Chapters will be there?

A) Predicted over 10 Chapters

Q)This might be off topic but, What happened to the Legends of Silahtar

A) It's on hold surprisingly since there has been a few issues about the story, So currently it's on hold for now at least.

Q)Why is the 0 Gundam is called King?

A)In it's early concepts seen on trivia the 0 Gundam is known as the "King Gundam" due to it's role being a command unit and predict battle situations and 0 Gundam was the Forefather of all AD Machines.

**===Additional Note===**

On the S2 CB will have an Additional of the True GN Drive as it is required in this story part.

Take make things spice up a bit, I will include Non-Canon Characters

Yeah I'm not really that pro at English but I will read & regularly update just in case of misspellings.

* * *

I will try to be a good real fact not a guy who will do a Plot story (SD) so I will stay honest like 0's Gundam Max acceleration is far superior to CE etc.

For now please feel free to give me a review, whether it's a comment or giving me some additional hints that I could possibly add to the story.

Love Aheadu :D


	2. Chapter 1: The King's StoryPrelude

First things first, I do Not **OWN Gundam 00/SEED**.

Chapter 1: Prelude

* * *

_In a heat of the battle on an open space, there numerous exchanges of beam firing at each other each sides firing with everything they got, shooting down dozens of mass Suicide weapons Known as the GaGa's coming towards at the Ptolemy & Regular forces as they endlessly lay waste tose who came near._

**Ptolemy**

The Holographic screen captures an image as it magnifies the images. "I found it!" a pinked haired girl while on it's space suit, "These are warship docking bays!.

"Accelerate with Trans-Am NOW!" as Sumeragi order the issue to activate the system, "We'll smash our way through it!"

The Ptolemy suddenly turned Bright Red as the ship moved towards the bays as it's guns on each side ports opened fired with a barrage of beams and GN missiles. At close distance towards the docking bay the ship deactivated it's Trans-AM. "Activate the GN Field!, Concentrate on the front bow" she shouted. masses of sparkling green particles began to form on the ships front bow as it charged towards the bay.

In contact with the bay as it continuously decreased it's momentum forward speed creating erupting earthquake like shocks causing everyone to brace for impact. Until finally the ships bow crashed at the end of the bay! there the shockwave's stopped slowly the crew regained their balance.

"Ptolemy has docked!, two enemy Gaga closing" Meleina notified the crew, The Gaga's are closing but only to be shot down by the Archer Arios MA form.

"Archer Arios will defend Ptolemy!" as Allelujah & Soma rushed towards to the ship. Feldt typing on the hologram monitor screen "I'm Scanning the enemy mother ship's interior to locate Veda!"

"Please Do!" replied back by Sumeragi

"I'm going to 0 Gundam!" Lasse standing up leaving his seat as he rushed towards the corridor into the hangar, there his eyes catched upon the long sleeping dormant Forefather's of the Gundam/GN Machines that change the entire technology. Something has came upon his mind he hurried to the changing rooms to replace the original CB space suit into a Gundam Meister Pilot suit that appears to be coloured white with a blue trimmed.

"If I die! then I'll die with style!" without hesitation he rushed on to the 0 Gundam as it's upper torso opened revealing the cockpit, he entered as he sat and placed it's back towards the seat as it was attached to the back. Turning all of the system as it configures the setting for activation.

"Come on lazy bone, it's time to fight" Lasse exclaimed while he activates the system, "THERE!" suddenly the cockpit turned lively bright as the sounds began emitting. "All system green, 0! prepare to Roll OUT!".

The machine's eye's awakened in a bright bluish/greenish light. 0 Gundam began to move out of it's station while slowly walking.

"Weapons!, Weapons!" numerous of the Karels notified him. It's right arm reached for it's Beam gun and the other grabbed it's Gundam Shield. "Now it's armed time to join the battle". Lasse turned his left joystick around as so did the machine. There was a corridor passage that leads to the rear entrance.

"Lets go! 0 Gundam began to run with it's shield held up between it's head while it's Gun was cautiously readied.

**Battlefield**

* * *

A swarm of Gaga's moved around as it charges, being blown into bits by the Archer & Arios. Dozens of beams & GN Missile's flying all over the place in a ferocious battle as each action will determined their fate.

Arios & Archer firing a barrages of it's beam rifle into the incoming Gaga's "ugh there's so many of them!" Soma bragged of her annoyance to the endless enemy. "We have to defend this spot with our lives!" Allelujah shouted as pressure breaks inside of it's suit.

Out of nowhere one of the Gaga have slipped passed to the defence line, Allelujah & Soma face's widened with a frustration manner, they're unable to shoot it down if they did, then a whole of the enemy while likely to slipped passed the line and as the result, all of hopes are lost for the crew.

However a stream of beam penetrated through the Gaga's armor as it blew into bits of large explosion due to the exhaust of the Trans-Am usage. Carefully Allelujah looked towards the source of the beam and on a amused face he called out "Lasse!"

A couple of more beams coming out of the ships bottom rear destroying dozens of Gaga.

"Trans-Am isn't that useful in a narrow space like this, is it huh?! Lasse mocked the destroyed trans-amed gaga.

"Keep it together, don't let them slip pass you guys I'll support from the rear!"

"R-Right!" both Soma & Hallelujah relieved and returned firing.

**Ptolemy**

* * *

Opening on of the metallic closet, as Sumeragi grabbed on of the Automatic Assault Rifles. "Automatons have breached the bulkheads! They're inside the ship" Meleina shouting across the bridge.

"Feldt!" turning around facing towards her.

In relief "I've just located Veda, sending the coordinates to the Meisters." The monitor beeps as feldt gasp.

"What is it!?" Sumeragi as she is curiosity waiting for her answer

"I-It's a CB Lab Transport Vessel!"

A suddenly a holographic monitor screen came up on the ships main screen. There revealing a light blonde haired women.

"Yoo Hoo!" She winks

Another screen pops up on the right side. "S-Sherilyn!?" Ian with an amused face as everyone didn't expected this event.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked

Looking as if she was puzzled "hmmm..oh yes I insisted to help you out! so Guess what!", "What?!" Ian replied

"I've delivered an Full Armor pack for the 0 Gundam!" She smiles

Ian interrupted "That's nice for you to join but, the 0 is currently running on a GN Particle Storage tank, and for the record isn't that pack will require a high demand of GN Particles? That makes th...".

Then she interrupts him with a big smile "That's why I've delivered another completed GN Drive as you requested about last 3 years ago".

The room feel silent as Ian couldn't make a comeback, for a moment Sumeragi & Ian nodded.

"Alright. Contact Lasse right away & make sure to contact all of the Meister about Veda's location at once" she ordered.

"Yes mam!".

**Battlefield**

* * *

The 0, Arios & Archer are fighting continuously with everything they've got.

"Take That! and THAT!" Lasse exclaimed while shooting down numerous enemies"

A small window bar on the machine's left side of the cockpit eye appeared. "Lasse you've got an assignment. This assignment is for your to gain an additional power up pack from the Lab transporter not from far from here"

"What?! Right now!? H-how?" Lasse in a confused state.

"Yes! Right now!" She answered back. "I've set up an battle plan that will help you reach the destination. You will be assisted by Arios as he will use it's Submachine to create an opening on the middle. While the Archer will assist on destroying the individuals. Then Ian & linda will fire a barrage of Beams & Missile's on a firing linked then it will reduce the amount of enemy swarms in your way and will create a big hole on the middle during those actions you will travel on the middle beside the beam's & missiles. Once then you shall be aided with an Long range bombardment by the Lab Transporter."

"Understood Mam!" Lasse gave out a huge sigh

"Oh another thing!" she pauses for a moment before saying it.

"Don't Die!"

Lasse Nodded "Yush!. Operation King's Revival Commence!"

Lasse jolted his control forward. The machine boosted forward as it makes it's way out of the warship bay 0 Gundam would not go unnoticed two gaga opened fired, releasing a barrage of Beam Vulcans at Lasse.

"Is that it?!", 0 then changed it's movement pattern as it boosted from side to side evading the barrage, as while it held it's shield up high blocking a couple more of beam Vulcan. Without though 0 Gundam fired it's beam gun at the enemy. The clone Nova saw the beam coming, in response he evaded the first shot however his unit's right shoulder was blown apart then finally a third beam went right through his cockpit killing him in the process as the machine blew up releasing GN Tau particles with a purple smoke .

The second Gaga couldn't get any visual sightings of the gundam due to the purple smoke expanding in front of him. Before he could react from the depths of the smoke there a rising 0 Gundam emerge grabbing it's beam sabers as it emitted a purple like particle energy weapon. 0 Gundam charged towards the gaga, the enemy fired a couple of beam Vulcans as I however it proved to be useless as the Gundam held it' shield covering half of the chest & it's head. It closes in nearby then it swung it's beam saber sideways slicing the enemy torso in half and caused another yet smoke explosion.

Arios in it's MA form slide past the 0, then it switched into it's MS mode. Quickly both of Arios forearms opened up revealing a GN Submachine gun, just as planned firing relentless barrages of Beams on the middle soon the gaga's started to break and move away but only to be shot down by the Archer.

"We got you covered!" Allelujah crying out.

"Fire!" Ian press the hilt on the control sticks, in a linked way the Ptolemy releases hundreds of GN missile & beam destroying all of the remaining Gaga that was left on the spot.

"There!" Shouted Sumeragi, "There's an big opening take it at once".

The 0 Gundam rushed towards the opening but 2 gaga stood it's way however they were quickly shot down by the Beam cannon that Seravee had fired from a mile away. Not only by that he was being backed up by the Lab Transporter known as CB-LT97 as it gave Lasse enough time to escape.

**Lab Transporter: CB-LT97**

* * *

"Hurry! Get those Armor packs & the GN Drive ready!, We don't have much time left" One of the Engineering Staff's calling out, as a couple of CB crew & Karels scrambled.

One of the Transporter's hatch opened up revealing the Full Armor pack & the GN drive. Just in the nick of time the 0 Gundam arrived unharmed without battle scars however it has discarded the Gundam Shield as it was several damaged from the explosion blast & the Beam Vulcans.

"I'm here now!" Lasse contacted Sherilyn

"Understood Engineers roll out!"

Releasing both the FA pack & the drive being carried by the engineers & karles. They started replacing the GN Particle Storage tank with the actual drives & the armor however it requires a lot of time.

**15 minutes later**

"Alright! yo Pilot the configuration is finished start it up!" One of the crewman calling out in a relieve moment while all the members retreated back from the trasnporter.

"Ok, Starting up the system now" the machine started to re-activated "All system showed no error" while Lasses still configuring the settings. The GN Drive installed on the Full Armor 0 Gundam started to spin, lights coming from the cone releasing excessive GN particles as the drive continues to hum. Once again the gundam's eyes started to glow as it started to move it's body

"Now I can continue fighting!, thanks for the hard work guys!" as the Gundam turned around only to have spotted the Transporter as it strangley moving far away from the gundam one thing that he noticed was that the ship is emitting large gn particle from its Varneirs struggling to move forward until finally, he received a message saying that they are being pulled from something and they needed assistance.

Looking curios at a same time worried he moved towards the Transporter as the Gundam's Gn Drive started to emit particles as it boosted the machine. 0 Gundam was closing in, Lasse could feel that the machine was being dragged towards the source as well. Trying to found the source while the machine went behind in between the bridge as it pushed away from the source however the gravitation pull became stronger and stronger as they draw near, thus unable to push it away.

"Damn!" Lasse struggling to cope the machine made a beeping alert sound, displaying the image Lasse jaws dropped, he couldn't believed what he saw right now. A dimension like-hole became larger and larger until it was large enough to swallow the whole ship.

The Gundam's already at it's limit as it's accelerating capacity is already maximized until finally the machine gave in. At full momentum speed both MS and the vessel had been engulfed by unexpected phenomenon event. While Lasse letting out a big yell!

**Prelude** **End**

* * *

Well how was it?. There may be some few mistakes so I'll have to rewrite some paragraphs later. So feel free to give a review.

I'll also try to limit the same words being used on the same line. Yeah sorry about the bad grammer.


	3. NOTE!

Yoo hoo!

Good news!

The Second chapter will be coming out next week or this due to exams studios the story is already 45% done. So hang in there.

New 15/09/2014 - Well...this is embarrasing, the next story Scattered was supposed to be published yesterday (Sunday) but however it won't let me upload for some reasons (Currently using PC), hopefully there is way to overcome this problem and published the next chapter.

Wuv Aheadu :D


End file.
